tenstormsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Radere Islands
Geography & Climate The climate of the Radere Islands is generally wet, occasionally weathering sea-storms and floods from tidal movements. It is a mountainous Island, most of which have one form of Radere hovel or another built into them. The most striking feature of the Radere Islands is Drahokam Mountain, a great spiralling mountain with glittering purple crystals sprouting from the eastern end. Drahokam Mountain Drahokam Mountain is marked by the most significant work of the brilliant Radere artificers and engineers; a great sprawling underground city dug into the mountain, built around the external and internal crystals. Before the storm, it was a thing of great beauty and a true wonder to behold, and flourished from a thriving economy and was a hive of culture which even attracted some foreign visitors, even though the ocean was notoriously dangerous. The Radere The native Radere are a noble group of blue-skinned humanoids, characterised moreso by tentacles and hooves for feet. It is said that the enormous crystals, thought to be sacred and mystic by the Radere, had this effect on their race over a long period of time. They revere the crystals as they supplied currency, beauty and enchantments unbound for the thriving race, and as such they developed a deep affinity for them. They are a stalwart people, and many wield the healing lights that even those across the other side of the world utilise. The Coming of the Storm Upon the arrival of the storm, the Radere were not particularly frightened. Reinforced by astounding works of engineering and technology, bolstered by courage and their healing capabilities and defiant in their will to defend Drahokam Mountain. However, as is the way with demons, they overwhelmed the Radere and caused substantial damage to their subterranean city, and tore their population apart. The hundred or so Radere that remain on the Islands inhabit the city, and struggle against constant demon attacks to repair it and restore themselves to where they once were. Demonic Presence The demons remained on the Radere Islands, but primarly inhabited the northern Island; they corrupted the land, turning it a blood red as they made their home there. They knew that many Radere remained, as they had trapped many behind tumbling rubble and some had fled to orifices of the city they had not seen. They do not however inhabit the city, and rarely enter it as much of the city is still relatively safe, hidden or defended by substantial magic or horrendously lethal technology, and even in some cases naturally defended by the crackling crystals of Drahokam Mountain. The survivors control the city still, largely dictating who gets in or out, and occasionally the remaining arcanists maintain a shield at the doorways to allow the artificers to attempt repairs outside of their confinement, and to try and free trapped survivors. The islands remain too dangerous to visit for sure, as the only safe haven is the city and demons will quickly follow anyone who makes landfall, even by the coastal entrance to the city. Category:Zones